<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celebrating Father's Day by Unique_Jenny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769063">Celebrating Father's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique_Jenny/pseuds/Unique_Jenny'>Unique_Jenny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Girl! Robins [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Father's Day, Female Damian Wayne, Female Dick Grayson, Female Duke Thomas, Female Jason Todd, Female Tim Drake, Gen, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, Male Barbara Gordon, Male Cassandra Cain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique_Jenny/pseuds/Unique_Jenny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Father's Day short fic.</p>
<p>Also, there is an additional brief characters' info of the Girl! Robin verse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Cain &amp; Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Duke Thomas &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Girl! Robins [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Celebrating Father's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bruce Wayne was sitting in front of his large Bat-computer, inputting data of the new Gotham criminals that he defeated earlier. He did not remove his dark cowl even though it was dirtied by dust and soil. As he was too focused on the screen, he did not realize his new protegee was approaching him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Batman,” she said. “Can you spare a moment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce turned his head to meet Drusilla Thomas, who had her bright yellow helmet removed to reveal her curls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve been wondering-” Dru took a glance at the large bronze penny before she continued, “Who’s your favorite Robin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce immediately knew what Dru meant. It was a question that his allies in the league would ask when they were having a break; a question that is somehow similar to the magazine interviews about Bruce Wayne and his beautiful daughters. He knew how to answer that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t play favorites,” Bruce answered. “Every Robin is Batman’s trustworthy partner, as well as every daughter, is Bruce Wayne’s favorite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dru kneaded her brows into a frown and sighed. Once again, she looked at the penny and shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You hear that, girls?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four girls gradually came out from the large monument, giggling while pushing and playfully hitting each other. They were all in their own vigilante’s costumes, except they had taken off their masks to show their eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Told ya,” Dixie Grayson nudged her sister Jessica with a wink. “B doesn’t play favorites.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jessica Todd groaned. “That’s the crappiest answer I’ve ever heard in my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure Father has a list of his favorites,” Demi Wayne said with a sneer. “Drake would rank right after Kite Man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Tiff Drake kneaded her eyebrows together and glared at the girl. “I can’t be worse than Kite Man!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce was slightly relieved that he replied with the right answer. If he did choose one, World War 3 would start in the Batcave. He remembered attending one of Demi’s PTA, and he overheard two mothers talking about the chaos they caused when they accidentally picked their favorite child. He would not want to see his girls fighting each other to gain his affection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator opened its door and revealed Alfred the butler and Bruce’s adoptive son, Callum Cain. Both of them slowly pushed out a trolley where the silverware and a dark chocolate cake were arranged neatly on top. Unlike his siblings, Cale wore a simple black t-shirt and jeans.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cale!” Dru cried. “You’re back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dru hugged Cale tightly, showing him affection. As they were the members of the Outsiders, it was natural for them to get closer than the other children.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you come back, Cale?” Jessica asked, being confused at the fact that Cale rarely showed himself in the manor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I called him,” Tiff smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cale went forward to the Bat-computer and tucked on Bruce’s sleeves. He then pointed at the cake and said: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This cake is for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce rose and went towards the trolley. The girls joined their brother and circled around Batman. On top of the cake, there was a neatly written ‘Happy Father’s Day’ in white icing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he remembered, this day was June’s third Sunday. His protegees must have planned this behind his back. Bruce had forgotten how long it had been since his last Father’s Day celebration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cale continued. “Thank you send me...ballet school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His beaming smile melted Bruce’s heart. The first time he saw the teenage boy he did not show any form of emotions, cold as a robot. Taking him in, Bruce helped to make Cale to be human rather than a living weapon. As time went by, Cale had learned to express his feelings and desires. The first request the boy voiced to Bruce was his interest in learning ballet after spectating a ballet show in Prague, a surprising statement even for a detective like him. Months later, Bruce fulfilled the wish by sending Cale to a famous Ballet School in Central City.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dixie hugged his waist from behind and whispered. “Thank you for everything, Papa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce remembered the first time his eldest daughter hugged him, she could barely reach his chest. He was amazed how much Dixie had grown into a gorgeous woman, but he had to admit that he still disliked the pesky bugs around her even though he already knew all of her romantic partners’ identity. If only one of them was as good as Brendon Gordon.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, Bruce,” Dru said. “For taking me in and training me to become a vigilante.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tiff joined. “Happy Father’s Day, Bruce.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tiff and Dru came into the world of crime-fighting by themselves. Under his guidance, these girls proved their worth to show they can protect themselves and Gotham. Aside from her detective skills, Tiff was also an ace in business management which she would sometimes represent Bruce in the board meetings that he refused to attend. Dru was an activist in Gotham’s humanitarian campaigns and was extremely vocal about equal rights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Father’s Day, Old Man.” Jessica quickly turned herself to the butler, hiding her embarrassment away from her ex-mentor. “And you too, Alfred. You’re the best grandpa I’ve ever had.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agitated as always. His relationship with Jessica had always been rocky and intense since she came back to life. Bruce was figuring out how to mend their relationship, but she rather lived a nomadic lifestyle with Roy Harper and the other Outlaws than staying in Wayne Manor where the door was still opened for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of Roy, Bruce reminded himself to arrange a meeting with Oliver Queen next week to discuss the marriage alliance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“tt,” Demi rolled her eyes. “How sentimental.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Demi, it’s Father’s Day.” Dixie stretched her arms, inviting her little sister to join. “Come and join us for a group hug.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Demi attempted to walk away, but her older sister had already caught her. Dixie stuffed the little girl in the narrow space between her body and her father’s back despite the groans and complaints. Bruce somehow wished his biological daughter could be more affectionate like her sister, but at least he recognized who she inherited that haughty demeanor from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you should start eating before the dogs could devour the cake, Master Bruce,” Alfred stated as he saw Titus and Ace approaching the trolley. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Demi quickly seized the chance to wriggle out of the body sandwich. The little girl quickly distracted the dogs with treats and lured them away from the crowd.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shoo! Ace! Titus! The cake is not for you.” Demi watched the dogs chewing the bites happily before going back to her father’s side.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce grabbed the cake knife and adjusted its position. Before the metal could dive in, Dixie seized his wrist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B and A should cut the cake together!” Dixie suggested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree with Rachel,” Demi added. “Father and Pennyworth should do the honor of cutting the cake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cut the cake! Cut the cake!” The others said in unison while Jessica already pushed the butler to Bruce’s side. Together, Bruce and his father-figure held the knife and slowly cut the first slice. Everyone cheered as they made the first slice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tiff had recorded the process with her phone. “I’m sending this to Brent and the others.” Instantly, she received the various replies as her phone notifications crazily popped out without stopping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brent sent a pic of his dinner night with Commissioner Gordon. And Steph wished she could join.” Tiff reported. “Also, Kate wished you Happy Father of 6 children’s Day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell Kate Happy Father’s Day to her dad.” Dru reminded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget Mr. Lucius and his family,” Alfred added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sent,” said Tiff as she quickly typed on her phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Batcave was filled with laughter and voices of his children as they were having their own slice of cake. The joyful noises that were long gone had come back after decades of silence. Bruce lost his parents when he was eight years old, and now he became a father and a guide to these children. This might be the happiness and relief he was looking for. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next up will be Demi Wayne's origin story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>